He's my savior in this hell Walking Dead:Daryl Dixon love story S2
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: Ana and the group travel looking for safety. But when she is separated from the group, how far will Daryl go to find and protect her, especially when he finds out something that will change their lives?
1. Chapter 1: Info

Name: Ana Archer

Age: 24

Looks: Dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, tall, thin and slightly tan.

Relations: Abigail Archer[sister], Carol Peletier[step-mother], Sophia Peletier[half-sister], Daryl Dixon[lover].

Recap: The group is attacked by Walkers, leaving half of the group dead. The remains of the group travel to the CDC, in hopes of safety. They are welcomed by Dr. Edwin Jenner. After taking a blood sample from each group member, Jenner reveals to Carol and Ana that Sophia, Ana and Abigail's DNA matched, making the girls half-sisters[Ed Peletier being the biological father of all 3 girls]. Later at night, Daryl goes into Ana's room and the 2 have sexual intercourse. Afterwards, Ana confesses to Daryl that she loves him and he in turn tells her he loves her. In the morning, Jenner locks the group in the CDC, telling them it will and Rick manage to sway Jenner into opening the door, allowing them to escape just as the building explodes. Now the caravan travels to Fort Benning, in hopes of finding permanent safety and a cure.

I'll start working on chapter 1 as soon as I can. All seasons are going to be separate stories.


	2. Chapter 2: Traffic Panic and Separation

My Pov

I was on Merle's motorcycle with Daryl. The RV, which carried Dale, Shane, Andrea, T-Dog and our things and Mom's Cherokee, which carried her, Abbie, Sophia, Carl, Lori and Rick, were following behind us. We were coming up to a highway, when we saw a very big problem. There were cars  
blocking the way.

Dale: "See a way through?" Daryl signaled the way and he followed. We went through a snaked path, possibly carved by pervious survivors. Then all of a sudden, there was a loud hissing sound. Daryl stopped and we saw steam coming from the RV's radiator. We all got out of our vehicles.  
"Didn't I say it?" We were trapped in the snarl.

Shane: "If you can't find a radiator hose here..."He meant for us to look for supplies.

T-Dog: "We could siphon more fuel from these cars, for a start."

Carol: "Maybe some water?"

Lori: "This place is a graveyard. I don't know how I feel about this." We all looked at each other.

Shane: "Gather what you can, y'all." Me, Mom, Lori and the kids went through the cars looking for supplies. Mom picked up a red shirt and  
held it to her chest.

Me: "Mom?" She looked at me kinda flustered.

Carol: "Ed never let me wear nice things like this. "I understood. She took out the whole basket. "We're gonna need  
clothes."

Lori: "Carl. Always in my sight." Carl nodded.

Carol: "You too, Sophia."

Me: "Abbie, stay near Sophia." They nodded and just looked through the snarl. I started to feel nauseous. I leaned against a car to help balance myself.

Daryl: "Ana, you okay?" I looked at him.

Me: "Yeah. Just the past couple days, I've been feeling sick." He rubbed my back. All of a sudden we heard  
Rick.

Rick: "Everyone! Underneath the cars now!" Daryl grabbed me and we both crawled under a car. Soon, thousands of Walkers started limping by.  
I looked and saw Abbie and Sophia were hiding by themselves under a car.

* * *

Daryl's Pov

I heard Ana whimper. I covered her mouth so she wouldn't attracted Walkers.

Me: "Shhh-shhh..." I could feel her crying. Then I heard a groan and saw blood dripping has the person limped by. It was T-Dog. "Stay here." I got out from under the car and followed him. I saw a Walker going towards him. I snuck up behind it and stabbed it through the skull. I saw T-Dog was bleeding badly. I laid him flat on the ground and put one of the dead Walkers over him and told him not to move or talk. I took another out of a car and put it over me.

* * *

My Pov

I saw that the Walkers were gone. Then I heard screams. I saw two Walkers going after my sisters. I quickly got from under the car and ran  
after them. Rick followed close behind me.

* * *

Carol's Pov

I was terrified by what just happened. I wanted to run after them.

Me: "Lori, there are 2 Walkers after my babies." Lori grabbed me and I started crying.

* * *

Sophia's Pov

I had ahold of Abbie's hand. The Walkers were coming after us.

Abbie: "Sophia, I'm scared!"

Me: "Just keep running!" Then we felt someone grab us.

Ana: "Girls, it's okay! It's us." Rick picked me up and Ana picked up Abbie. They carried us until we found a small pond. Rick  
jumped down and found a small little opening.

Rick: "Girls. Here." I saw the opening and we could fit right in. "Okay girls. The 3 of you squeeze in there tight and Ana wait til I'm out of view and take the girls back to the highway."

Ana: "No Rick _.I'll_ lure the Walkers away. _You _take the girls back." Rick went to say something. "Rick, I've always protected Abbie. I wasn't there to protect Sophia from Ed. I can start to make up for that now. Please."

Rick: "Alright. Just be careful." She nodded and hugged us.

Ana: "I love you both." Rick helped us squeeze into the opening.

* * *

My Pov

I looked at Rick and the girls and then looked at the Walkers.

Me: "Come on. Come on, you ugly sons of bitches." I threw some water at them. They started to charge and I ran.

* * *

Rick's Pov

Once Ana was outta view, I picked up Abbie and grabbed Sophia's hand. Soon we made it back to the highway.

Carol: "Girls!" They ran to her.

Daryl: "Where the hell's Ana?" He seemed mad.

Me: "We're going to go find her. Daryl, Glenn, Shane. Let's go." We went a little farther from the spot we stopped. We saw the 2 Walkers were dead and a rock covered with blood.

Shane: "Looks like she got em."

Daryl: "Ana!" No answer.

Glenn: "Do we keep looking?"

Me: "No. You guys go back. Me and Daryl are going to keep looking." They went back to the highway.

* * *

Daryl's Pov

We walked through the woods, following Ana's tracks, when we saw a Walker. Rick distracted it while I shot it with an arrow. It looked bloated.

Rick: "There's skin under its nails. It fed recently." He took out his knife to gut it, but I stopped him.

Me: "I'll do it. How much do ya know about skinnin'? 'Sides mine's sharper." I stabbed it and cut it open. I took out its' insides and found the gut sack. I cut the sack open and found the remains of the meal. It wasn't Ana. Thank God. "Looks like he had himself a woodchuck for lunch."

Rick: "At least we know." I nodded.

Me: "A least we know." We started back to the others.

* * *

Carol's Pov

It was close to night. The girls were both close to me, waiting for news about Ana. Then I saw Rick and Daryl. Ana wasn't with  
them.

Me: "You didn't find anything?"

Rick: "The trail's cold."

Me: "We need to find her. She hasn't been feeling well. She might be sick."

Daryl:"Hunting in the dark's no good."

Rick: "We'll get organized at first light." I looked at Daryl's pant leg and saw blood.

Me: "Is that blood?"

Rick: "It's a Walker's. There's no sign it was anywhere near Ana."

Andrea: "How do you know?"

Daryl: "Cut the son bitch open to be sure."

Me: "How could you let Ana go? Why didn't you just go and make her stay with the girls."

Rick: "We'll find her." The girls started crying. I hugged them both. I knew that the night was going to be tough.


End file.
